


Dreams can come true

by rarmaster



Series: FtPverse [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, ftpverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FtPverse Riku's a HUGE Mother fan, so naturally, he was ecstatic to hear about Mother 1's localization. Written while on an E3 high, also vents some of my own excitement  about it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams can come true

"Is Riku still in his room?"

Namine paused her careful note-taking with the question, placing a finger in her book so she would not lose her spot, finishing the word she was currently writing before looking up. Of course, the question hadn't exactly been directed at her, Aerith was asking the room in general.

Cid shrugged. "Yeah, haven' seen him come down once."

"It's all that E3 stuff, isn't it, Namine?" Yuffie asked, from the other couch. She was doing what she normally did half the time, as in, repeatedly toss her tennis ball against the floor in a way that it always hit the wall, but not the window, and came back to her so that she could catch it. "For a guy who never seems to enjoy himself when he plays video games, he was glued to his phone all morning, and I bet he is now."

"Yeah, that's what he was doing last time I went up there, I wouldn't really be surprised if he's still doing it now," Namine replied. Her eyes flickered over her book again, not that she really took in the information she read.

"Should I be worried…?" Aerith said.

"E3 only lasts like, three days, I think," Yuffie answered, before Namine could. "I doubt it'll kill him."

Aerith slowly nodded. "He could be doing something worse, I—"

" _OHHHHHHH MY GOD!_ "

They all sent their glances upwards, to where the shout had come from. It was Riku. Namine didn't think he sounded, like, hurt or anything. He sounded… excited? She still was setting down her book and her notes before she was really thinking, starting towards the stairs.

"OHHHHH!" This shout was followed by a pounding, then Riku came down the stairs quickly, jumping the last three. His eyes were wide and he was caught between gaping and grinning.

"Wha's got  _you_ so excited?" Cid asked, waving his mug at Riku.

Since Namine was closest, Riku grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her—a little harder than he probably should've.

"Mother 1 just got localized!" he spluttered. "Mother 1 just got—" He let go of her, grinning much wider now, and raking the hand that wasn't holding his phone through his hair. "They're calling it Earthbound Beginnings and they said it was gonna be on the eShop  _today,_ and they! They!"

"Your hands are shaking…" Namine said, half laughing at him. He was breathing pretty hard, too.

He nodded. Looked at his hands. Flicked through his phone a second, likely just for the action of doing it. He nodded again. "Yeah. Yeah, they uh." Riku paused, taking a deep breath as he considered everyone else in the room, who was watching him very carefully. "Uh, Earthbound," he said. "Mother 3? This- this is the first one in the series. Mother 1. They're releasing it in English."

"Haven't you already played it?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, like, a thousand times," Yuffie added.

Riku shook a finger at her. "No, that's Mother 3. And yeah, I have played it, but… I didn't exactly pay for it."

"Why are you so excited abou' a game you've already  _played?_ " Cid laughed.

"It's just! If they localized Mother 1, they could localize Mother 3? They could, uh," Riku turned to Namine, still grinning. "That's the one that everyone's wanted, that fans translated into English themselves, and if we get an  _official_ release…!" He raked his fingers through his hair again, then moved past her towards the door. "Can I take a walk?"

"I'll go with you," Namine said, before he'd quite finished asking.

**xxx**

"You're really excited, aren't you?"

Riku nodded. He was gulping in air, and still seemed to be trembling. "Yeah! Yeah…"

"I thought…" Namine watched him carefully as he walked. "I thought Mother 1 was the bad one."

"Oh, it's!" He paused a second, frowning as he thought over his words. "Yeah, it's the one that's most tedious to grind for, and probably the least fun to play, but! It's still really exciting! And I'm still gonna buy it."

"Well, it's not like you don't have the munny," Namine agreed, with a laugh. She knew how much he loved Earthbound, anyway, so this wasn't  _exactly_ a surprise.

"It's just…. We could get Mother 3 in the future," Riku said. He rubbed at his head, still grinning. "We could get  _Mother 3._ If Mother 1 localization gets a good enough reaction, we could get a Mother 3 localization, and I just! I can hardly believe it."

Namine smiled at him, and nodded as well. "That'd be pretty amazing, wouldn't it?" she asked. She'd only watched him play Earthbound and Mother 3, but she knew how much he loved Mother 3. They'd spent plenty a night talking non-stop about it. It  _was_ a really good game.

"Yeah!" Riku nodded, and just kept nodding. Honestly, he looked about on the verge of tears. "Hang on, I gotta pull up something…" He flicked his phone on, and started tapping at it.

"More news?"

"What? Oh, no!" He grinned at her. "Here, hang on….  _this._ " He tapped his phone again, and a slightly muffled song started playing. After a second, Namine recognized it as Pollyanna, Earthbound's theme, which was funny, seeing as Riku hardly liked the song. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath when it started playing, though. "I want to play this on repeat for the next twenty years."

She laughed.

"That excited?"

He just nodded. "Yeah! Yeah…"

**xxx**

_I believe a dream can still come true_

_Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?_


End file.
